


Pastel Ink

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Car Accidents, Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Parent Death, Past Character Death, Pastels, Piercings, Punk, Symbolism, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki never expected this, he never wanted this. He didn't want his heart to beat irrationally at the sight of badly dyed dark brown hair, with ginger roots sprouting from the top of his hair. He didn't want to be attracted to that stupid hair. He didn't want to love Hikaru's ripped jeans. He didn't want to yearn to look at Hikaru's visible thighs every time he wore that one pair of ripped jeans. He didn't want to need the feeling of the cold metal in Hikaru's skin. He didn't want to be addicted to the way words roll of his tongue. He didn't want to want Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've wanted to write ever since I'd stupidly hurt my hand. Though it did give me two weeks to properly think about the plot and how I wanted to represent the characters, so I suppose it was a little good. I hope you like it.

Tamaki pulled the baby pink cardigan across his chest nervously, the fluffy material soft against his skin. It should have made him feel safe and comfortable like it usually did. Yet it didn’t remove his nerves at all. He still didn’t want to do this, at all.

His eyes darted from the pink strands adorning his arms, to the polished glass door. His lips curled inwards as his heart settled over the sudden chiming of the door as Kyoya pushed it open.

“Stop being so nervous. I’ve already told you, it’s going to be fine,” Kyoya insisted, his voice tinted with shallow concern that only Tamaki could identify.

“But what if I move and mess it all up? What if it gets infected? What if I choose a really stupid design and it looks stupid?” Tamaki frets, his fingers meeting each other to fiddle with the soft green sparkled nails, picking off the three layered nail varnish out of habit.

“Then that would be all your fault wouldn’t it?” Kyoya replied with a low chuckle, making Tamaki’s shoulders shiver and his mouth curl into a wiggly line. Kyoya wasn’t making anything easier for him, as usual.

“Kyoya! You’re meant to make me feel better about this! It’s all your fault I’m doing this anyway!” Tamaki whined, ignoring the stares of everyone in the tattoo parlour, as well as the overall appearance of the place.

“Don’t worry, I have good experience with this place. Which is why I brought you here,” Kyoya reassured, another mocking chuckle escaping his mouth. It wasn’t Kyoya’s words that made him nervous, it was that awful chuckle that cut through his chest like a knife. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Tamaki pouted, finally tearing his eyes from his best friend to the shop, his eyes turning to curiosity. Something that in Tamaki’s eyes, should be feared by everyone.

A small smile danced on his lips as his eyes glanced to the small glass table at the front corner of the shop with all sorts of jumbled designs on it. He walked over to it without realising, his eyes moving from the table to the deep red sofa beside it. The material was soft under his fingers, and as he got closer the colour got richer and more beautiful and classy.

“Tamaki,” Kyoya said in a demanding voice, looking over to Tamaki who was having trouble with peeling his eyes off the small corner of the room. It had a sort of atmosphere that made him undoubtedly safe, something he hadn’t felt in a while.

As a well as a soft encouragement and relaxed feel. It made him feel in control, that he actually had a choice in his life. That life wasn’t screwing him around and taking the wheel of his life. Like there wasn’t an unknown power that was trying to make his life as bad as possible. Tamaki hadn’t felt in control in a long time, either.

“Coming,” Tamaki sang before closing his eyes and turning his body in the opposite way and opening his eyes slowly. His mouth moved into a smile before he took shallow footsteps to Kyoya, his arms swinging in a flamboyant way.

His arms landed on the counter with a thump, his eyes shut and mouth curled into a grin. Tamaki’s chest slumped against the surface childishly, waiting for Kyoya to do the talking.

“You again? Do you want me to cover your whole body in ink?” A teasing voice spoke from behind the counter, making Tamaki’s eyes open with wonder. His gaze wandered from Kyoya –who had a seductive smile- to the woman behind the counter.

She had bright orange hair that was cut short at the base of her neck, the front strands long and framing her face nicely. The silky tangerine coloured hair was parted to the left slightly and had bold red clips in places. Her skin was pale and clear, her eyes coated with dark eyeshadows around her eyes and a thick layer of eyeliner on her eye lids. Her lips were a matt electric blue, matching the paleness of her cheeks effortlessly.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Kyoya replied, his chuckle light and soft through the air. It was almost opposite to the harsh chuckles Tamaki got on a daily basis. It was strange and foreign.

The woman hummed in appreciation, her tongue darting out of her mouth cheekily, and the shiny metal ball on her tongue making an appearance. Her eyes of gold moved to Tamaki, the plates of her eyes turning from mischief to kindness in a split second.

Tamaki’s own eyes widened in both curiosity and awe. He couldn’t understand how somehow could change so quickly, for someone’s eyes to change so drastically in colour with a different look. The way she looked at Kyoya was warm and spicy, her eyes were a dark chocolate with twisting and turning caramel. Yet her look to himself was soft and cuddly, her eyes were the colour of nostalgic teddy bears sitting at the top of your wardrobe and mentally warm acorns stuck in your scarf. It was amazingly beautiful.

She held her hand out to Tamaki slowly, tiny stubbles of hair visible on her arms. Tamaki took it immediately after standing up properly, the warm comfortable feeling from the corner returning to him. She felt like a nurturing mother, someone who was strict and kind, and would do almost anything for you. It was nostalgic to Tamaki. She was nostalgic to Tamaki.

“Hi, I’m Kaoru. Tattoo artist, kinda. I don’t really do much actual inking, but almost all of the designs around here are mine.” She spoke, her voice soft but with a tint of pride.

“So, what are you looking for?” She asked, placing her hands on the surface, showing the shiny black nails. Her voice was optimistic and happy, Tamaki almost felt bad to tell her that he had no idea. It felt like letting her down.

“I don’t really know exactly,” Tamaki admitted, his hand moving to scratch the corner of his mouth lightly.

“Don’t worry, me and my brother will shoot some inspiration into ya!” She exclaimed, winking to Tamaki before yelling at the top of her lungs.

“Hikaru!”


	2. Tabby Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki’s fingers rubbed against the ripped edges without conscience, admiring the soft delicate lines of a black cat with wide golden eyes. The style cartoonish, yet charming. The picture known almost everywhere, yet Tamaki had a feeling that this one was special. It’s feet embellished with different coloured swirls and stars.

“You don’t have to shout, you’ll disturb the measly amount of customers we have,” A voice grumbled behind Tamaki, the sound husky and deep, the end syllables squeaky and high-pitched. The contrast of the beginning and end sounds rhythmic and strong, making Tamaki buzz with excitement.

“Not in front of the customers!” Kaoru mocks, the side of her palm pushing against the corner of her mouth. Her eyes wide with fake concern and her cheeks raised slightly. Her lips perked up in a way that was strangely cheeky, the dimples on her cheeks almost laughing along with her. The dimples climbing further up her face as the person in question stood right beside her, their shoulders touching.

Tamaki blinked, his eyes wandering from Kaoru to the anonymous man beside her, his chest pooling with warmth. He had dark chestnut hair that had so obviously been dyed, the roots at the top of his head bright orange, the same shade as Kaoru’s. It had been styled to the right, the strands curling at the right side of his face. The hair neatly cut at the base of his neck, the hair getting messier and messier as Tamaki’s eyes travelled to the centre of his head.

His eyes were the same shade as Kaoru’s, Tamaki knew that, yet they seemed richer and fuller in a way that Tamaki couldn’t explain. The shape of them identical to Kaoru’s, though his drooped as if he was permanently in a state of displeasure. His eyelids were stained with dark purple eyeliner that only flicked outwards slightly. The bags of his eyes grey with what seemed like a mixture of a lack of sleep and makeup.

His lips tainted with a transparent shade of black that made the cracks in his lips more evident. Evenly sized silver balls just above and below his lips on the right side. The colours contrasting beautifully against his pale skin that was a shade or two darker and more tanned than the incredibly ivory Kaoru beside him. Small black freckles visible on his collarbone, making the bright purple marks adorning his neck obvious and too bright for Tamaki to look at.

Tamaki averted his eyes quickly, his hand reaching to his cheek to nervously scratch at it. His cheeks brightening at the obvious breach of privacy. Tamaki’s mouth twirling slightly downwards, the man was taken. There goes Tamaki’s chance to finally have the ‘punk rock’ boyfriend he’d always wanted.

 “Didn’t I just elaborate that we have none?" Hikaru (Tamaki presumed, since the similarities between them couldn’t be a coincidence) replied to Kaoru, his arm moving to sling across Kaoru’s shoulders lazily. His body shifting so that his whole body was leaning on Kaoru’s steady structure.  

Kaoru moved her arms- one of them to Kyoya while the other gestured to Tamaki. Her face tilted to look at Hikaru with a look that could only be described as ‘ridicule’. Her eyes wide with mischief that matched Hikaru’s perfectly. It was like watching two people merge into one, the thought both intriguing and alarming to Tamaki.

Suddenly, hands hit the counter with a dull bang making Tamaki jump out of his skin, the back of his palms covering his face a his shoulders lifted. The noise coming out of Tamaki’s throat squeaky and short, as if he was a mouse.

Slowly, Tamaki moved his hands away from his face, his head shooting backwards almost immediately. Hikaru’s chest was perked over the counter, his hands keeping him from falling face first into the counter. His black stained lips curling into a grin, making his cheeks puffier and undeniably cuter. His eyes wide like tennis balls.

“So, what do you want?” Hikaru asked, his voice loud and boisterous. His bare shoulders seemingly buzzing with excitement.

“I-I don’t exactly know?”

* * *

Tamaki gulps as his eyes wander to Hikaru again. The sleeveless black leather material sitting on his shoulders with an amount of grace and danger, that Tamaki feels the need to roll it off his shoulders and see if any of it remains. The ripped collar grey shirt showing enough of Hikaru’s skin to make Tamaki want to count every single freckle on his body. The tight jeans angling almost every part of Hikaru’s skin (below the waist) in a way that was entirely flattering. The black collar (with short and small chains looping round the edges) around Hikaru’s neck making him realise that, 1) he really, really, really wants to kiss it and 2) Hikaru’s taken.

“Pay attention,” Kyoya warned, nudging his shoulder against Tamaki’s hard. His lips curling into a slight scrawl, though his face still facing forward to idly chat to the twins about the kind of designs Tamaki would be into.

Tamaki jumped slightly, his arms straightening as if he was child being chided by his parents. His eyes moving from Hikaru to the range of beautifully intricate designs scattered across the table. His lips curled into a light smile as one in particular caught his eyes, his hand reaching out to pick it up softly.

Tamaki’s fingers rubbed against the ripped edges without conscience, admiring the soft delicate lines of a black cat with wide golden eyes. The style cartoonish, yet charming. The picture known almost everywhere, yet Tamaki had a feeling that this one was special. It’s feet embellished with different coloured swirls and stars.

“I really like this one,” Tamaki stated, butting into the conversation, his fingers still softly smoothing over the design as if it was skin. On his skin, to be exact.

“Which one?” Kaoru asked, the bottoms of her dress lifting as she leant across the table. Her hand nonchalantly leaning on the matt black material in effort to keep the dress across her thighs.

“It suits you,” Kyoya notes, his head leaning over Tamaki’s shoulder.

Kaoru’s mouth curled into a smile once she saw the design, the look on her face nostalgic, as if she had remembered the exact moment she decided to draw such a simple thing. It was nice.

“Good choice,” Hikaru noted, plopping himself on the space next to Tamaki. His arm burning against the skin on Tamaki’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do people who look so bad, look so good?


	3. Cheeky Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki’s eyes wandered over to his arms, the pink fluffy material still clinging to his skin loosely. He wanted his tattoo to be seen, yet his skin was always covered with jeans and soft coloured sweaters. It would be a waste for him to have his tattoo covered, it would all be for nothing. He couldn’t have that, not after the pain he’ll go through.

“Thanks,” Tamaki mumbled sheepishly, his shoulders turning inwards slightly. His head turning away from Hikaru as his cheeks brightened slightly. The soft reassurance of the solid palm on his back making his head swirl.

“Where do you want it?” Kaoru asked him, her lips curled into a knowing smile, the grin making Tamaki both uncomfortable and embarrassed. The blue lipstick reaching near her eyes, her lips pulled impossibly wide. Her eyes squinting slightly to project her mischief.

“Erm,” Tamaki stuttered, feeling naked in front of Kaoru’s gaze. The wide smile making it clear how observant she was, her gaze moving to Hikaru every couple of seconds, for good measure. 

Tamaki’s eyes wandered over to his arms, the pink fluffy material still clinging to his skin loosely. He wanted his tattoo to be seen, yet his skin was always covered with jeans and soft coloured sweaters. It would be a waste for him to have his tattoo covered, it would all be for nothing. He couldn’t have that, not after the pain he’ll go through.

“It’d be nice on my right hand. Really nice actually,” Tamaki answered, his thumbs rubbing over the back of his left hand. His eyes moving to lock with Kyoya’s, silently asking him whether that’s okay.

“There’s no guarantee they can do that Tamaki, some parlours refuse hand tattoos,” Kyoya added, his eyebrows raising slightly to show his annoyance. The sigh from his mouth coming across as endearing and soft.

It took Tamaki a while to identify it, but now it was effortless. Kyoya cared for him like a big brother. His actions always akin to an older brother whom had a troublesome younger sibling. The scrawls on his lips when Tamaki did something wrong, were always strangely soft compared to every other Tamaki had seen in his life. His eyes filled with platonic love when he gazed over to the blond idiot.

“I’m not saying we can’t do it,” Kaoru started, her lips scrunching to one side of her mouth, her teeth occasionally nipping at her bottom lip. Her eyes avoiding Tamaki completely and looking to Hikaru with a sense of worry and confusion.

“But we can’t guarantee it,” Hikaru finished, the sound loud against Tamaki’s ears. The sigh following it, tickling at the small blond hairs at the base of Tamaki’s neck. Blood raised to his cheeks again, his lips curled into an embarrassed smile. Tamaki’s mind not even processing the fact that he possibly couldn’t get the tattoo in its desired place.

“You see, as I’ve already said, I’m not too experienced with inking people’s skin. I’m mostly experienced on the chest region, and honestly, I’m not ready to try any other place on the human body,” Kaoru explained, her hand moving to nervously rub at her chin. Deciding to ignore the blush on Tamaki’s cheeks towards her brother, and focus on the task at hand. The change of attitude putting herself off guard.

“And, I’m just not comfortable with tattooing hands,” Hikaru said, his hand rubbing at the mess that was his hair. His eyes still drooped in their bored expression, but his lips pulled into something that was akin to worry.

It made Tamaki’s teeth bite at his lips, Hikaru’s pretence (of being calm) making him seem undeniably adorable. The image almost akin to a tiny rabbit that would show its ears to someone bravely, to then seconds later bolt away in the opposite direction. Hikaru’s eyes and lips contrasting each other in a way that formed butterflies in Tamaki’s stomach.

“So, what is the situation where it is possible?” Kyoya asked for Tamaki, his voice turning business like and serious. The sound stern and demanding, forcing the twins to comply.

“The manager of this place, Haruhi. She’s an amazing tattoo artist, best one I’ve ever seen to be honest. She’d probably do it,” Hikaru told him, praising his close friend highly, despite the fact that if she was actually here, he wouldn’t say a word about her incredible talent.

“But she’s not here right now, and she won’t be for at least a week,” Kaoru commented, her index finger moving across her lips in thought. Her eyes finally moving to Tamaki, the colours of her eyes dark with deep thought.

“You can wait for Haruhi, or you can go somewhere else,” Hikaru told Tamaki, his eyes almost scaring Tamaki into waiting for Haruhi. The rigid expression suggesting that if Tamaki didn’t wait, he’d regret it immensely.

“But as Ootori-san said, not every parlour does hand tattoos,” Kaoru added, her voice high-pitched with a slightly mocking tone. Her hands flinging outwards in a confused gesture, her lips pulled into a straight line. Her voice strangely menacing, and more threatening than her brothers.

“And you won’t be able to use the same design,” Hikaru said, picking up the design and giving it a negative look before sliding it across the table until it floated to the floor. The whole atmosphere of the room turning dark with small sentences coming from the twins mouths.

“Could I at least see some of her results?” Tamaki asked, his fingers entwining together nervously. The recent calming feeling of the cosy corner, replaced with a sense of unease. His eyes moving to look at Kyoya, in effort to show his uneasiness with the situation.

Tamaki’s lips pressed against each other as Kyoya made no effort to acknowledge Tamaki. His eyes way too focused on Kaoru, who was sat in front of the three of them.

Kaoru’s lips spread wide in joy, her teeth shining brightly. Her shoulders perking upwards in the cutest way possible. The black fabric on her shoulders rubbing against her neck in a way that made her giggle uncharacteristically and randomly.

“Sure! Sure!” Kaoru stuttered, the words stumbling across her lips as her cheeks turned slightly pink. Her mind blowing up with stream from the incredibly awkward sound that escaped her lips. Her lips curled outwards in a way that showed discomfort, but spoke in a way that tried to remain calm.

Almost immediately, Kyoya’s head moved forwards slightly, to either fluster the woman more, or give her reassurance. His hand moving to rest on his own cheek as if nothing happened at all in attempt to regain Kaoru’s composure, eagerly awaiting for her to continue her speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this needs to get super gay, super quickly


	4. Flustered Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t win a simple game of truth or dare. He couldn’t stop playing around with his clothes. He couldn’t stop himself from babbling. He couldn’t stop his random outbursts. He couldn’t pick a design. He couldn’t pick a convenient place to put it. He couldn’t even save his mother.

Kaoru smiled, the pink on her cheeks still present, and enhancing the effects of her beautiful smile. The atmosphere around her turning strangely mushy and pink, despite the fact that just a minute ago she’d looked manipulating and forceful.

Slowly, almost sexually, she pulled the dress that rested on her legs upwards so that one of her thighs were visible. Across her thigh was an elaborate tattoo that seemed to wrap around the back of her thigh as well, the design covered with bright colours.

The three large roses in the centre were the brightest, the roses all a different colour. The centre colour an orange that strangely resembled the twins natural hair colours. The rose to the right (slightly downwards from the orange one) was a vibrant red colour, while the one on the opposite side was a strong blue colour. The area surrounding the roses covered with swirling vines, thorns and leaves, occasional random markings in black ink.

Tamaki’s mouth opened, his mouth pulled into a ‘o’. His eyes looking to the tattoo with awe, the colours worked so beautifully together, and the artist was so obviously good at what she did. It was almost as if Kaoru’s skin had always been this way, the black outlines of the vines and roses hardly visible.

Unconsciously, Tama moved closer to the tattoo, trying to get a better look at the intricate lines. His head leaning on his hands, his whole body leaning over the table.  Suddenly, he felt a hand tug at the bottom of his cardigan as well as another (different hand) pulled him backwards.

His eyes blinked as his head immediately swung to where Kyoya was sitting, his lips pulled into a confused expression. Kyoya’s face was threatening, his eyebrows lowering to show his anger. His eyes telling Tamaki all that he needed to know, the message ‘mine’ conveying through Kyoya’s features. Tamaki’s eyes travelled lower to the hand on his waist, before Kyoya loosened it and placed both of hands in his lap.

Liquid gathered in Tamaki’s throat as he realised whose hand was on the collar of his cardigan. He swallowed down his spit audibly, his head turning slowly and hesitantly to Hikaru.

“We’d all appreciate it if you’d keep your head away from my sister’s crotch,” Hikaru said blatantly, his voice still sounding as bored as when Tamaki first met him. His face not even brightening slightly at the statement. Though his eyes were glossed with anger and protectiveness. There was no doubt that Hikaru was the older sibling.

“S-Sorry,” Tamaki muttered, pressing his back against the sofa and clutching his hands tightly. His face bright red with his eyes with shock. Couldn’t he go through a day without insulting anyone? He would have thought that he’d brain immediately behave at someone as pretty as Hikaru. Almost like an instinct, his mind should have behaved around anyone but Hikaru. His mind should have adverted all its attention to Hikaru, to flirting with him.

Yet, Kaoru’s tattoo was so beautiful, and fitted her figure perfectly. The colours matched well with her skin, it didn’t seem too bright or brash like most tattoos. It was light and precise. It was intricate and left out no details. It was utterly angelic, and one of the prettiest things Tamaki had ever seen.

“Don’t worry about it!” Kaoru shouted, waving her arms around with embarrassment. Her cheeks and bright pink and her mouth pulled into a flustered smile. Her legs crossing over each other in a way that made Tamaki worry.

He didn’t just offend Kyoya and Hikaru, he had made Kaoru nervous. He really couldn’t do anything right could he? He couldn’t win a simple game of truth or dare. He couldn’t stop playing around with his clothes. He couldn’t stop himself from babbling. He couldn’t stop his random outbursts. He couldn’t pick a design. He couldn’t pick a convenient place to put it. He couldn’t even save his mother.

“I’m really sorry!” Tamaki repeated, looking up to Kaoru with serious eyes, his lips pulled into a straight line. His whole body language strangely serious, almost completely different to the person that had seemed transfixed and in awe with everything in the shop.

“I’ve already told you! Its fine,” Kaoru reassured, her eyes wide with shock, her shoulders perked up as if she was deer caught in the headlights. Completely shocked with Tamaki’s behaviour, her head turning to side slightly in confusion.

“I still think Haruhi’s a witch. Everyone seems so awe-struck when they see her tatts,” Hikaru told them, crossing his arms lazily across his chest as Tamaki averted his attention to Hikaru. His stomach pooling with want as Hikaru pursed his lips, his tongue darting over them quickly.

Tamaki couldn’t seem to break his eyes away from them, before realising what he’d just done and digging his nails into his arm. He couldn’t behave for more than a minute before he was doing something that unnerved people. It made him feel inadequate. Compared to the amazing artists and surgeon around him, he was like a speck of dust. A nuisance, speck of dust.

“I don’t know about you, but I’d willingly be a witch to have the kind of talent she does,” Kaoru admits, her smile widening as Hikaru flashes her a glare. His eyes clearly saying ‘they’re your designs, give yourself recognition’.

“Most people would. Too bad she’s nothing like a witch. More like a whiny love-struck teenager,” Hikaru replied, his lips curling into a mischievous grin. The little dimples above his lips so adorable, which ordinarily, should mix horribly with the mischievous grin. Yet it looked so good on Hikaru, and Tamaki was praying that he’d become less attractive so he could focus on something else.

Kaoru rolled her eyes with an endearing smile, her fingers fiddling nervously with the hem of her dress. Her cheeks slightly pink and plump. She seemed in limbo, her body gestures captured in the conversation, though her eyes seemed to be somewhere else.

“He’ll wait for Haruhi,” Kyoya told them, dragging Kaoru from her distant state, and making Hikaru’s smirk widen even more. Tamaki nodded in agreement, eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just ask them out already, srsly kao and tama.


	5. Confused Goldfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind fretting over and over again, that maybe Hikaru did mention something about going outside. Maybe he missed some speech. Maybe he missed the completely rational explanation to why Hikaru was leaning across the lime green railing with a smirk. Maybe he was so caught up on his stupid attraction towards Hikaru that he’d made up the curl of Hikaru’s tongue to the curve of his mouth.

“Do you want to do your paperwork now, or wait to meet Haruhi before ‘sealing’ the whole thing?” Hikaru asked, his head tilting to the side slightly to look straight at Tamaki. His shoulders hunched over to cut most of the space between him and Tamaki.

The swirling gold plates of Hikaru’s eyes sinking into Tamaki’s stomach, the sight filling his stomach with sticky, glittery pink. His head feeling lightheaded and full with confidence, the rational part of his mind shut down. His whole body focusing on the bronze of Hikaru’s eyes, Tamaki’s mind insisting that they were tinted with glitter and diamonds. His ears not hearing anything but the flutter of his own heart. The rhythmic thump so loud in his ears, that his stomach pooled with fear that Hikaru could hear it.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Tamaki asked, his voice slightly high pitched, his lips pinched into a forced smile. He wanted to hit himself with a hammer and smash the thumps in his heart. He wanted to empty his stomach from the conflicting sweet and sour feelings. He wanted to remove the glittery eyes from his vision.

Hikaru already had someone, it was clearly adorned across his neck. He couldn’t do anything else wrong today. He’d already done too much. He’d already let himself fall over the space of a couple of hours.

“I said, would you like to do your paperwork now?” Hikaru repeated, his speech seemingly going in slow motion. His lips moving more extravagantly and slowly, his tongue wetting them after every word. His lips smoothing over each other and pursing. His teeth catching his tongue, before releasing it slowly. His lips plump and kissable.

Tamaki almost hummed at the pleasing sight. His lips pressed into a tight line. His mind fighting his mind to look elsewhere. To look anywhere but Hikaru’s lips. To think about anything but the amazingly, desirable and beautiful boy he’d ever seen, that was unquestionably taken, and probably straight.

“I may as well,” Tamaki replied, his mouth moving into a grin as realised he’d actually heard what he’d said. His mind mentally praising the hammer smashing at his chest (the hammer was called ‘denial’).

“Right. Follow me then,” Hikaru states, slapping his hands on his thighs before pushing off them and standing up. His eyes fleeting to signal Tamaki to get up, a grin spreading across his face as Tamaki stumbled.

* * *

 Tamaki’s head turns to each side for a sign of guidance as Hikaru lead them both through the emergency exit. His lips pulling into a confused pout. His mind feeling like clouds, as if he was missing something. Something that was hidden behind the swirly clouds in his brain.

“Hikaru?” He asked, his memory feeling like a goldfish. The words that were spoken to him only moments ago, coated and replaced with the words ‘would you like’. The movement of Hikaru’s lips still plaguing his mind and making him forget everything else.

His mind fretting over and over again, that maybe Hikaru did mention something about going outside. Maybe he missed some speech. Maybe he missed the completely rational explanation to why Hikaru was leaning across the lime green railing with a smirk. Maybe he was so caught up on his stupid attraction towards Hikaru that he’d made up the curl of Hikaru’s tongue to the curve of his mouth.

Hikaru ignored him, his hands leaning heavily on the railing so he could hoist himself onto it. His legs banging into the bars every couple of seconds. His eyes dark and completely focused on Tamaki’s body, his head tilting upwards as he was inspecting Tamaki. His lips slightly parted.

Hikaru signalled Tamaki to get closer, his hand gestures slow and seemingly matching the intensity of his eyes. His lips curling into a wider grin as Tamaki (hesitantly) travelled closer. Tamaki’s heart beating out of his chest, his skin feeling as if it was on fire. His lips burning and pulsing in anticipation.

Tamaki rests his hand on either side of Hikaru, his fingers gripping the railing for strength. His whole body itching for him to close the space between them, to press his lips against Hikaru’s. His breath heavy, his lips parted and wet with the amount of times he’d bit them. His eyes locked on Hikaru’s lips, his body leaning forward instinctively to get a better look. His stomach pooling.

Hikaru’s nose nudged at Tamaki’s softly, his breath blowing onto Tamaki’s cheek. His nose moving to rest against Tamaki’s with a small amount of force. His hands moving to clutch at Tamaki’s nape, his fingers entwining with each other. His mind fuzzing and buzzing with the thought of kissing Tamaki.

“I don’t want to break your relationship,” Tamaki spoke, his voice sounding regretful as he made space between him and Hikaru. His eyes apologetic, while his hand reached to touch his neck as a signal.

“Wow. Now that’s something I’ve never done: a decent guy,” Hikaru replied, his mouth spread into a beautiful smile. Hikaru’s lips finally pulled into a genuine smile. His eyes seemingly glowing with his smile. His cheeks puffy and wide dimples pressed into his face.

His arm reached behind his neck to unclasp the choker around his neck, his legs wrapping around the bars to make sure he wouldn’t fall. His eyes never leaving Tamaki as he stuffed the choker into his pocket.

“They’re fake,” Hikaru announced before licking the palm of his hand and rubbing the pink and purple makeup off his neck. His eyes glancing to Tamaki as he put his index finger into his mouth and sucked seductively, before going back to rub at the makeup.

“Right,” Tamaki squeaked before wrapping his arms around Hikaru’s middle, the palms of his hands resting at them at the middle of Hikaru’s back as Hikaru’s fingers raked through his hair. His lips pressing eagerly against Hikaru’s. His mouth making a strange pleasured sound as cold metal blended with their tongues. The cold sensation perfect with the warm, wetness of each other’s mouths.

* * *

“You would have thought it’d be the opposite,” Kyoya stated, tilting his head slightly as he compared the numbers across their forearms. The numbers on his own arm, messy and bubbly. Some of the numbers bigger than others and every number swiped with an unnecessary line of black marker. Kaoru's writing completely opposite to her delicate designs that had been scattered across the shop's windows.

While Tamaki’s was neat and almost as if they’d be drawn on with a ruler. The pen lines thin and delicate, with occasional swirls. The soft and small numbers opposite to the stand off-ish attitude Hikaru had.

“Yeah, you would have,” Tamaki says with a smile, rubbing the delicately written phone number on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter could be renamed 'Pervert king: force awakens'. oh, and finally they kiss. who else has been waiting for it for 4 chapters?? oh and, i'm bad at describing kisses.


	6. Deer in Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It been a week since they had strolled into 'Jettisoned Ink'. It been a week since Tamaki in contact with Hikaru, and a couple of seconds since Kyoya had been in contact with Kaoru. It had been a week of guilt and embarrassment on Tamaki's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in so long!!!

"Promise me, you won't bounce off the walls when we get inside," Kyoya commanded, watching with a sigh as Tamaki pulled down his blue jumper further down his thighs, his fingers almost ripping at the fabric in order to get it into Tamaki's preferred position. 

"Can you really blame me?" Tamaki yelled, his face burning up slightly, his feet slowly as they got closer and closer to the shop. His muscles sizzling with a mix of apprehension and excitement. The tips of his toes bouncing on the grey tarmac as his fingers fiddled with each other. 

"They're pretty," Kyoya agreed, his fingers moving to push his glasses further up his nose, his other hand holding onto his phone too tightly, as if it held the secrets of the universe. But, Tamaki supposed, with how much Kyoya texted Kaoru, it probably did hold the secrets of Kyoya's universe (Kaoru, Kaoru was Kyoya's universe). 

It been a week since they had strolled into 'Jettisoned Ink'. It been a week since Tamaki in contact with Hikaru, and a couple of seconds since Kyoya had been in contact with Kaoru. It had been a week of guilt and embarrassment on Tamaki's part. 

Hikaru had been so confident and sure of himself, so striking bold and dark in Tamaki's world of blurred line, watered down colours and actions with double meanings. Hikaru was the opposite of Tamaki: he was sure, straightforward and subjective. Tamaki was a mess of a human being, a mess of feelings and a mess of thoughts.  

He wasn't sure: Tamaki was confused about everything in his world, he was confused about himself (what kind of human being was he? What characteristics did he have? What did people think of him?). And while he tried to know every human being he had ever set his eyes on before, it was hard for him to do so, he didn't get it right every time (and yet, he messed it up every time). 

He wasn't straightforward: Tamaki was the kind of person who liked to please people, did everything he could to please people (and please himself at the same time), he didn't like telling people 'no'. In fact, when he was a child, he scribbled the word out of the dictionary with bright blue pen, and decided that it was a word that would only be used by his mouth if absolutely necessary.  

He wasn't subjective either: everyone who met him would believe he's angel, believe that his intentions and actions were nothing but _good_ , regardless of the results. And even if somebody did hate him, even they knew it was petty jealousy, or something based on themselves than Tamaki at all. 

Tamaki and Hikaru were opposites. And while Tamaki never really had any problem with pushing himself into people's lives before, he didn't want to screw this up. He knew by a glance at Hikaru, that the slightest nudge in the wrong direction could push him out of Hikaru's life forever. He knew that Hikaru was fragile, and while he didn't have any evidence, he just _knew it_. 

And yet, he had buckets of confidence compared Tamaki, who couldn't even send him a text message. 

"Hikaru's prettier," Tamaki said with a pout, both fully believing his statement and wanting to get a rise out of Kyoya. (It was hard to get Kyoya to play along with his speeches, but he's very passionate about Kaoru and Tamaki will take advantage of that). 

"Incorrect, he looked like a dog the last time we visited," Kyoya announced, his lips curling into a smirk as his fingers moved to push his glasses to his nose once again, his whole body oozing triumph as Tamaki spluttered. 

Tamaki immediately moved to face Kyoya, his hands clutching onto Kyoya's shoulders as Kyoya continued to walk to the shop, Tamaki walking backwards to it. 

"What?! No he didn't! He looked beautiful! Like a demon who you definitely shouldn't approach but you're gonna because they're gorgeous and they have a heart of gold despite the whole 'I kill people for a living'. Did you see his jeans? I could see his legs through the slashes of his jeans, Kyoya. His legs. And don't even get me started on the piercings! I couldn't stop staring at them! You guys were talking and talking and I couldn't stop thinking about if they'd be cold against my lips, if they'd feel _good_ against my lips. The freckles Kyoya! The fucking freckles! They were dotted everywhere, on his hands, his neck, his collarbone. They were the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Tamaki exclaimed, his heart buzzing with all the feelings in his body and his fingers aching to shake Kyoya silly until he realised how beautiful Hikaru really was, how mesmerising he was.  

And then he realised the smirk on Kyoya's face, the glint in his eyes- the way his eyes weren't looking at him at all and were instead looking at something behind him. Slowly, Tamaki twisted around, his stomach sinking with suspision and embarrassment. 

Colour bloomed onto his face as his eyes met with Hikaru's frantic and flustered ones. His hands clenching to his sides as he saw how tightly Hikaru was holding onto the rubbish bag. How _adorab_ _l_ y Hikaru was holding the rubbish bag. His stomach making leaps and jumps as he saw how red Hikaru's face was, how his neck had even gotten somehow pink and reddish. A gulp settling in his throat as he saw the laced thigh high boots, tattered shorts, thin white t-shirt and the thin parka jacket that came to the start of his boots. 

"Hikaru, are you done with taking out the rubbish? Because honestly, I don't think it should take this lon- _oh_ ,"  


End file.
